


Through Hell and Back

by gr33ngirl



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Demons, F/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr33ngirl/pseuds/gr33ngirl
Summary: Lana is having a rough time. Hopefully someone will help get her back on her feet.~*~*~*~Literally my first time posting anything like this. I have no beta reader so I'm sorry if there's mistakes. I hope you enjoy all the shit I have planned for Lana.





	Through Hell and Back

Lana drifted out of a restless sleep, if you could call it that. The chains holding her up rattled a bit as she moved. They were uncomfortable to say the least. Her pale skin was raw from the ropes the bound her wrists together. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but it felt like years. The demons that were keeping her barely kept her alive. Her naked body ached from new wounds from the day before. She doubted it would be long before they came back for her again. She didn't know how much longer she could last in this dungeon. The only thing she'd been given was a chunky paste like substance that they forced her to eat. They never healed her wounds. She'd rather be dead than endure another session of demonic rape. Day after day new wounds were added and old ones were reopened. She was sure that now she was covered in scars.  
She heard the door open loudly. Metal grinding on a cold stone floor jerked her head up. Her heart started to race, and she shook in anticipation of the torture that was going to follow. The demon floated into the room, cloak billowing beneath it. Its hooded face looked at her, yellow eyes looking her over. With a wave of its hand she fell to the floor, hands still bound. Her arms ached from holding her up for so long. She shook from the cold of the floor. The demon hooked its long, clawed fingers in her hair and began to drag her. She wanted to fight but she was far too weak, physically and mentally. She watched the walls go by. After days and weeks, maybe even months she still wondered about the stains on the walls. She wondered if they were other humans like her or if they were all other races, alliance or horde, if they all went through what she was about to go through again. She was a hallow shell of who she’d once been. The strong-willed woman she arrived as was long gone and replaced with a hopeless husk.  
The demon dragged her into a familiar room and threw her into the center. Several pit lords and imp started towards her. She noticed that there were fel orcs and blood elves mixed into to the normal demons. She'd had yet to see anything like them. She shook with fear.  
Quickly and unexpectedly she was pulled from the floor only to have her face shoved back against the cold stone. She felt hands around both ankles holding her legs apart. Her dull brown hair blocked her vison and her hands were pinned under her, making it impossible to see what was about to happen. She screamed as the large cock of a pit lord smashed into her. Hot tears ran over the bridge of her nose. A thick clawed finger began to assault her backside. She shut her eyes tight. She tried to not focus on the pain, to pull herself into another place, disassociate. Her father had always told her it was the best way to stop feeling immediate pain. He'd told her many stories from his days as a solider where this had helped him.  
She felt clawed fingers in her. They yanked her head up and forced her mouth open before shoving a hot, hard cock down her throat. She kept her eyes closed as the demons violated her. She only hoped that this time they'd kill her so that what was left of her soul would be set free.  
***  
When the demons had finished with Lana, she stayed on the floor where they'd left her. She could feel parts of her still bleeding. She closed her eyes again and started to sob. Everything hurt; her hair, her throat, her backside, her vulva, and most of all her soul. The demons were taking more and more of her away each time she entered this damned room.  
Heavy footfalls caught her attention. They echoed from somewhere outside of the room she was in. Lana pushed herself into a sitting position. Swords clanking against each other made her jump. It was a sound she couldn't remember the last time she'd heard. She painstakingly pushed herself off the floor. Maybe someone had come for her. Her own capture was something she couldn't remember. She carefully forced her legs to move. They protested even the slowest movement, much like the rest of her aching body.  
The sound of battle still rang down the hall when she made it to the door. She leaned against it and peeked out. There weren't any demons standing guard. She listened carefully, trying to determine if the sound was coming from the left or right. After a few moments Lana determined that they were coming from her right. Her heart started to beat faster. Hope bloomed in her chest for the first time in a long while. She'd probably never know how long she'd been in that damned place but for the first time since her capture, she felt hopeful that she'd be free.  
She looked to the right down the hall for a few moments before she decided to go left. With adrenaline starting to flow through her, she started down the hall. The farther she got from the cursed room the faster she went and before she knew it, she was running. Her bare feet pounded on the cold floor. She felt like she was being too loud. Her heartbeat sounded in her ears. She had no clue where she was going or how to find her way out, but she knew if she stopped the pain would return and she'd be unable to go on.  
Heavy footfalls started to follow her. Panic filled her and fueled her to run faster. She hastily turned right and found a hall full of demons who look looked at her. She spun around and started back the way she came. Maybe if she found the source of the heavy footsteps, they'd help her. She was afraid of whoever owned the heavy steps but she was more afraid of the demons. She could hear the clanking of the demons' armor as they followed after her. Tears started to form in her eyes. She blinked them back and kept running. She could not fail now. She looked behind her and saw at least five demons after her.  
Lana's body came to a sudden stop when she collided with something solid. The impact caused her to fall back and her head slammed against the cold stone. Her vision blurred as she gazed up. She could just make out the round shaped face and tusks of an orc before her vision turned black.


End file.
